


Fairy Tail Smut!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Serulean returned from a mission. All that magic and fighting wore down her body really bad that she thought why not reward herself with a soothing bath from hot springs. She headed to a secret hot spring for a private bath and relaxation. As best friends they shared this secret and used the hot springs occasionally so that no one would find out.   
The two walked down a dirt path in the woods carrying their towel and small basket of bath products. They didn't notice two men were walking by from a different path.   
Sting and Rogue stopped and spotted the friends chatting and giggling like teen girls.

Clara was with Cerulean and she went into the hot spring naked with her best friend. She'd been going to the Fairy Tail guild for quite a while to visit her friends there. She had no magic but she still enjoyed life either way.

Rogue blushed as he looked at Cerulean. She was so beautiful he thought as he then was caught in a trance. Sting had to snap him out of it.

Cerulean checked around the area to make sure no one was following as they walked closer to the springs. She even made a magic invisible force feild just in case.  
When they approached it, Cerulean walked over to some bushes to change into nothing but her towel.

Sting laughed at him and said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder,”Hey wanna check where our ladies are off to? I got dibs on her friend!”

Clara started to soak in the hot spring and felt calm and relaxed as she looked around.  
“This place never gets old!”

Rogue then smirked and nodded as he and Sting were off to find out where they went.

“Don't forget, “Serulean said stepping out,”When washing you sud out the pool and rinse by using your bath bowel but keep away from the springs. That is a rule y’know.”

Him and Sting followed exact path until they stopped at an empty area, but magic slowly appeared under the rays of the afternoon sunlight.   
“Wait, there's magic straight in front of us,”he said,”I think they made it but of course it’s not dangerous.”

Clara sighed and nodded as she sank deeper into the water enjoying herself.

Rogue nodded.  
“So how do we get in and destroy this magic?” he asked Sting.

“Hold on.”  
He chants then waves his hand a bit until the dome of magic began to fade.

Serulean carefully stepped in with her towel securing her nude form.  
“This is awesome,”she sighed with a smile.

Clara nodded smiling as she went underwater and swam around for a bit then came back up and gasped.

Rogue noticed Cerulean as he and Sting got closer to the girls. He went up behind her and smelled her scent as he was in heat right now.

Serulean didn't notice and expected a nosy animal at first. But she felt something rising the hairs on her back and turned and yelped.

Sting watched her by the trees smirking at her pale, flawless body framed by the gold light.

“What the hell? Don't look at me!” Clara said blushing as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

Rogue smelled the back of her neck and got naked as well and stepped into the water next to her.

“You ladies didn't bother to invite us?,”Sting asked with a wicked smirk. He walked away from the tree and started peeling off his clothes at every step. As soon as he dipped his legs in the water he was already nude and well tone with a few packs.

Serulean gasped and quickly swam away from him. She also spotted Sting. Serulean twisted her towel tighter to keep her covered.   
“H-How did you guys f-find us?,”she demanded but the a shakey voice.

 

Clara panicked so much she got out of the water and went inside going off to hide somewhere.

Rogue swam over to Cerulean and pulled her body close to his as he began licking her neck.

Serulean squeaked.  
She pounded at his chest by her small palms and tried shoving him off.

Sting jumped out chasing her; not caring that he was running completely naked.

Clara hid in a closet not making a sound.

Rogue just kept her flesh against his as he began sucking on her neck leaving hickeys in his wake.

“Rogue! N-no!,”Serulean called.  
Her body shook even though it wasn't really cold. Her strength could no longer help her and she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes.

Sting looked around.  
“Come out darling,”he smirked,”I promise I won't bite...much.”

Clara started to cry silently to herself. She didn't ask for this.

Rogue smirked and he went down sucking hickeys on her shoulders.

Serulean replied with whimpers now. Her hands secured the knot on her towel and trembled.

Using magic, it didn't take long before he grabbed her then pushed her on her butt and kneeled on top of her. 

“Sting please stop! I don't want this!” Clara sobbed as she shook with fear.

Rogue nipped and sucked on her collarbone before completely tearing the towel off of her nude body.

Serulean’s eyes widened and she tried to cover her copper skin with her hands and backed away again.  
“R-Rogue, Please!”

“But I've fallen for you so many times,”he cooed,”How long must I wait for this moment.”  
Sting caressed her face while rubbing her body.

Clara closed her eyes and whimpered as she shook and shivered.  
“I’ve rejected you so many times and the answer will never change! Go find some other girl!”

Rogue bent down and took a nipple into his mouth as he sucked on it while he pinched the other one.

Sting frowned darkly as he stared at her.  
“If I can't tell you then I'll show you!”  
He pins her hands over her head with one of his hands.

Serulean cried out.

Clara sighed as she finally gave in and gave up as she cried.  
“Ok Sting you can have me whenever you want just please don't do this!” she sobbed.

Rogue swirled his tongue around the nipple and then left that nipple to suck on her other one.

A moan finally escape her lips and Serulean held his strong arms for support as her legs barely were giving her away.

He attacked at her throat with bites and licks.

Clara started to moan for him as her body shook in pleasure.

Rogue went down sucking on her skin on her stomach.

Hickies already formed around her neck and he licks over them before his mouth moved to her shoulders and collarbone. 

Bluu moaned again as her body was completely burning from this attention.

Clara mewled softly arching her back.  
“Sting there's something I never told you. I fell for you too it's just I couldn't believe you loved me because I'm plain. I'm not a wizard.”

Rogue then began sucking on her pussy lips as he rubbed it with his thumb growling.  
“I love you Cerulean,” he confessed to her.

Serulean was already lying at the edge of the pool for him to savor between her thighs. She blinked through her misty eyes at him.  
“Rogue, I-I've always l-liked you,”she answered. 

“I don't care if you are nonmagic,”he said,”I am in love with you and just you.”  
He lift his face and kissed her lips. 

Clara moaned into the kiss and kissed him back as she cried again.  
“I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm an awful person,” she sobbed.

Rogue smiled at her kissing her lips passionately then rubbed her hips then her fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Serulean moaned louder between their kiss. She arched her back forward a few times at his touch.

“It's alright, “he cooed stroking her face with both hands. Then one of his hands slowly left to stroke at her inner thighs. 

“Sting suck on my boobs and make me feel good!” Clara moaned to him.

Rogue then rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot carefully.

“R-Rogue, “she called through her moans.

He smirked and land his mouth on her soft perky peeks.

Clara held his head closer to chest as she whimpered.

Rogue smirked as he delved his tongue deep into her womb.

Serulean almost screamed and gripped at his raven hair. 

Sting sucked long and sensual then grinded his bare body against her. 

Clara moaned softly and arched her back.

Rogue then lapped at her lining then at her g spot.

“R-Rogue, I'm going to--!”  
Serulean‘s body orgasmed without warning to prepare her. She clenched her teeth as it all rolled on his tongue. 

He bit and licked at the bud with teasing strokes then abandoned it to give the next one the same treatment. 

“Ahh Sting!!” Clara groaned as she held his head closer to her chest.

Rogue then took out his tongue and lapped up her cum swallowing it then rammed his dick into her.

Serulean gasped sharply. The pain surfaced and she whimpered.   
“Wait, Rogue...Is this too fast?”

While he distracted her, he parted Clara’s labia and slid his length inside. Then Sting rolled into a sitting position so that she sat on his lap.

Clara moaned in pain as tears stung the corners of her eyes.  
“Sting it hurts!” she whimpered.

Rogue shook his head no as he grunted into her skin thrusting further and deeper into her.

Serulean forced herself to adjust his size and hugged him closer. 

“I know baby, I know,”he murmured. He sucked at her breasts and the rest of her body. Slowly he moved up and down,”It'll pass. I promise. “

Clara soon started moaning in pleasure and gripped onto his shoulders.

Rogue bucked and grinded deeper into her slapping his hips against hers.

He grabbed at her plump ass as he savored her body from the in and out, thrusting upward.

Serulean moaned louder as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. 

“Sting! Sting! STING!!!” Clara moaned as she gripped onto his shoulders.

Rogue reached her g spot pounding into it mercilessly as he grunted.

“Rogue! Rogue you feel so damn good!,”Serulean moaned.

He thrusted harder. 

Clara mewled arching her back rubbing his abs.  
“You're sexy and hot Sting!”

Rogue then smirked as he came inside her filling her up with his seed.

Serulean wasn't too far to collide her climax. Her high struck her across her eyes with a white flash. She hugged him tighter, too scared to let go until she finished. 

“Damn your Tight!,”he growled. He was dragged to edge and groaned as his high splashed at her core.

Clara moaned and reached her peak climax colliding with his.

Rogue growled as he pulled out of her panting.

Serulean breathed heavily with eyes growing heavy.

He drew her head down to take her lips in a messy kiss.

Clara mewled as he was still inside her and she kissed him back.

Rogue picked her up taking her into the inn and took her to a room and laid her down laying down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Serulean was already asleep and her body turned more calm in his arms.

He finally pulled himself out and climbed up on his feet. Sting helped her up in his strong arms.

Clara fell asleep in his arms. She was so tired from that day.

Rogue nuzzled his head into her neck breathing in her scent in his sleep.

He carried her and used a teleport magic to bring Clara in his chambers.

Clara snuggled against him as she slept shivering from the cold.

He set her on the bed and covered her up with his thick blankets but he climbed in to keep her more warm.

Hours later Clara woke up and gasped seeing Sting blushing.

Rogue woke up and nuzzled her neck as he purred.

Serulean hummed in her sleep then swatted at his face over her shoulder but not to harsh.  
“Cookie, give me ten more minutes,”she murmured softly,”Then I'll feed you,alright?”

He kissed her nose then answered, “Morning,  
Gorgeous.”

Clara blushed and mumbled, “morning.”

Rogue suddenly saw Lyon come into his room at his house and he walked over to her.

Serulean shifted a little but her eyes didn't open as she hugged her pillow. 

This time he pecked her forehead before kissing her cheek.

Clara blushed a little more red and kissed his lips softly.  
“I love you Sting.”

Lyon passionately kissed Serulean in her sleep climbing on top of her.

“C-Cookie...stop!”  
Her palm pushed at his solid chest as harsh as she could.

Sting smiled and caressed at her chin before luring her into a kiss on the mouth.  
“I love you too, “he replied.

Clara moaned into the kiss deepening it.

Lyon stroked her cheek and Rogue caressed her hip.

She realized that Lyon was far too strong to be her small flying companion. Serulean woke up and shrieked at a different face.  
“L-Lyon!?,”she cried. 

Sting wanted to deepen the kiss some more but suddenly he was interrupted by an explosion from the bedroom door.

Clara looked and saw who it was. It was Laxus Dreyar.

“Hey sweetie I want you. I love you my pretty flower.”

Serulean blinked with shock and disbelief on her face. She glanced at Rogue then back Lyon. 

“What do you think you're doing with her!?,”he demanded.

“Eek! Laxus get the hell out!”

Rogue sighed looking at Serulean.  
“Can we share you Serulean? Is that ok?”

Angrily, Serulean shoved them both off.  
“I don't know what you think you guys are playing at,”She snapped, “But that's not the kind of girl I am!”  
She made a magical transport by a large bubble and disappeared. The place she would wind up in the nude is her apartment. 

“No!,”he exclaimed, “I'm in love with you. And I'll be damned if some jerk like him would force you!”  
He walks over to her really fast and grabbed her out the covers.

“B-but he didn't force me! I love him Laxus! Let me go!”

Rogue since he was a dragon slayer got a whiff of her scent and Lyon followed him to her apartment.

Serulean wanted to cry because of her feelings for both guys but she was also scared and angry so she backed her tears as hard as she could and even rubbed them away.

“Do as she says,”Sting said bitterly, “Or you'll piss me off!”  
He was already on his feet and dressed with a bit of a spell.

Clara struggled in his arms trying to make Laxus let go of her.  
“Sting! Help me!”

Lyon and Rogue broke down her door and walked over to her.  
“We’re not playing Serulean we truly do love you!” they said to her.

Startled, Serulean called for her friend Cookie who appeared in front of her hissing and growling.   
“Why should I b-believe you?,”she asked,”What's next another guy that you invited would want to love me too?!?”

Sting threw a force of power directly at Laxus then he let go of her as he fell on his back. Sting leaped then crashed on him. The two boys began to throw fist now and cursing at each other.

Clara screamed trying to get them to stop.  
“Guys please don't fight over me! I'm not worth it! Just sh-share me!”

“Now you're talking crazy Serulean. When we made love yesterday you said you loved me. So you lied to me and also I didn't invite Lyon. He showed up of his own accord,” Rogue said to her.

They stopped and at her then at each other then back at her. 

That mid sentence nearly slapped her in the face.  
“Th- that's not true I ….!,”she started.  
Serulean stared at the floor completely lost with words.  
Her companion snapped again with a warning to not take a step towards her partner.

Clara sighed and walked away going under the covers to cover herself.

“I don't know what I ever saw in you. If you can't own up to your feelings then I'm just wasting my time,” Rogue scoffed as he walked out of her apartment and slammed her door shut. Lyon just went quiet and left as well.

She flinched at his harsh words then began to cry. Cookie climbed into her arms to comfort her. 

Laxus got up from under Sting to lie down next to her and kiss the back of her neck. 

Clara started to moan as she blushed.  
“L-Laxus!”

Rogue went back to his home and started to cry as well heartbroken. Lyon just watched him from outside his window.

She sobbed some more on her bed not letting go of her companion.   
“I was wrong, Cookie,”she said softly, “So wrong.”

Sting sat by his side of the bed to watch for a bit. Laxus added teeth to make new lovemarks as his mouth moved down to her shoulder.

Clara mewled softly as she shuddered in delight.

Rogue was so heartbroken he fell asleep crying himself to sleep. Lyon went back to her apartment.  
“You know you really hurt him Serulean. He's heartbroken.”

Serulean quickly rubbed her eyes and choked, “I know.”  
She didn't even face him; too scared to see the look on his face. 

His hands snuck through the blankets for her plump breasts and her warm flower stroking both at them at a time while Sting started biting his lips. 

Clara whimpered as her body racked with passion and she started to cum.

Lyon kissed her cheek.  
“I really do love you Serulean. Please believe me,” he cooed to her.

She gasped and blushed.  
Finally she spoke while turning to him,”I'm sorry! You should hate me like Rogue does right now! I was just...just.”  
Serulean tries blinking the tears back but they already ran down her face. 

Laxus licked some from his fingers before shoving the covers back to have a lick at more of her sweetness. 

Clara groaned and arched her back.

Lyon moved to her lips then to her neck.

“L-Lyon...mmm, “she responded.   
Cookie disappeared so that Lyon could hold her.

Sting’s hungry mouth already capture her lips while Laxus’s tongue did all the work down South.

Clara moaned softly gripping Laxus’s thighs.

Lyon made hickeys on her neck then down her shoulders.

He sucks at her folds after finishing her as his eyes wandered at her face. Sting broke the kiss and moved her head to the side to kiss at her neck.

Serulean sighed and less tears fell now.

Clara mewled as she looked at both Sting and Laxus.

Lyon took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

Serulean cried out very softly clutching his pearl white hair in her hands.

After making hickies of his own, he latched his mouth on her one of her breasts and them bruised and harden even more.

Clara screamed their names in pleasure.

Lyon then sucked on her other nipple.

This time it made her fall on her back on her bed bringing Lyon to finish. The way that her last breast was left to harden at the cold air made her tremble and whimper.

Laxus licks his lips and tower over her to whisper in her ear.  
“I want to be inside you,”he said,”So badly...”  
With lust, he teased her ear by nibbling and licking the lobe.

“Ahh Laxus please!” Clara whimpered.

Lyon then journeyed lower sucking on her clit parting her folds to rub her clit.

“Ooh,Lyon…!,”she moaned as juices ran down her thighs. 

“Be patient, “Sting said,”Let me at least get ready too.”  
He grabs Clara and lead her back on his chest. Sting rested on his back as well and as his clothes faded away, his shaft throbbed crazily to be inside her.

Clara whimpered wanting the both of them to be inside her.  
“Laxus Sting please!”

Lyon happily licked and lapped up her cum as he took off his pants and shoved deep into her grunting.

“Hhngh!!,”she replied between her teeth. She stiffened a bit as he filled her completely then grabbed his shoulders to embrace him.

Laxus rubbed himself before positioning himself in front of her. Sting pulled her legs outward before thrusting into her ass. Laxus slide inside her womb groaning as he was welcomed with warmth.  
“Ooh gawd, this feels so damn good!,”he said.

“Sting!!! Laxus!!!” Clara spoke as her body shook up and down.

Lyon started thrusting once he went fully into her and he pounded her mercilessly. 

They tried plunging her core in rhythm. Once they thrust at the same time they rammed into her with more rapid speed. Her name was laced around the groaning on their tongues.

Serulean wanted to move her hips but barely matched the rhythm of his powerful intercourse. 

Clara arched her back as she gripped Laxus’s shoulders.

Lyon groaned as he slammed deeper into her.

Every thrust was knocking her closer to the edge. She cried his name over and over through the fog of their lust.

He hissed as her nails drew red lines across his shoulders but it encouraged him to pound her harder. Sting kept at it as well.

Clara then gripped Sting’s abs as she squirmed with pleasure.

Lyon greedily thrusted into her g spot.

“L-Lyon...Im...Im gonna...cum!!,”she panted.

They groaned again. Their sex were slowly crushed by her walls. Laxus and Sting were ready to explode.

Clara reached her peak and orgasmed heavily.

Lyon managed to cum deeply into her womb shooting his seed into her.

Serulean moaned, feeling overfilled with their cum. She kissed at him stroking the sides of his face with as much strength she had left.

“Ooh...Ooh Fuck!!,”they cursed. Sting bit Clara’s shoulder as he burst his seeds into her. Laxus held his breath and orgasm as hard as he could with her’s.

Clara moaned then panted.

Lyon pulled out of her panting then laid down next to her.

It took several minutes until Serulean gain her breath and calmed her body down.   
“I love you, Lyon,”Serulean said softly,”I hope Rogue still does.”

They pulled out and stayed still to catch their breath. Then Laxus dragged the covers over Clara. 

Clara panted and pressed her boobs against Laxus’s chest and her butt against Sting’s crotch.

“Of course I still do baby,” Rogue said slamming the door wide open and walked over to her stroking her cheeks kissing her passionately.

She nearly jumped out her skin but she quickly recovered to kiss him. Even in the nude, she wanted to embrace and wrap her arms around his neck.

Sting nuzzled her neck and Laxus gave her another kiss.

Clara moaned and kissed Laxus back deepening it.

Rogue deepened the kiss kissing her roughly. Lyon just rubbed her hips kissing the back of her neck.

“I'm...so sorry...Rogue, “she answered between their kiss,”I didn't mean...to hurt you.”

“We love you Clara,”they said.

“I love you guys too. But what will people think? They'll think I'm a whore.”

Rogue nodded and smiled at her caressing her cheek nuzzling his forehead against hers.  
“It's alright. I forgive you.”

Serulean smiled and nearly cry again thanks to Lyon who helped distract her.

“No one will ever say that, “Sting said, “I guarantee it.”  
“Yes,”Laxus said stroking her cheek.

“B-but having two boyfriends at the same time isn't normal.”

Lyon and Rogue hugged her tightly to them rubbing her hips and her back.

It made her feel a bit tired the way they soothe her so well. Serulean could barely keep her eyes open.

“I can't find any law,”Laxus started,” that says how many boyfriends you should have like how many cats you should have!”  
He jokes and tickled her sides a bit.

Clara started to giggle and laugh.  
“Laxus stop! I'm ticklish!”

Rogue and Lyon laid her down then they laid down and cuddled against her falling asleep.

Sting chuckles at her sweet laughs.  
Laxus smirked and does it again for fun.  
“Now that information you shouldn't leave out to anyone!”

Serulean’s small smile never left her face as she slept.

Clara giggled again and laughed some more blushing profusely.  
“Please stop! I can't take it!”

Laxus grinned widely but stopped and held his hands out to say he was done.  
He lies by her side and puts an arm around her waist. Sting puts his over her shoulder. 

Clara snuggled against them and fell asleep.

They slept as close as the could to keep her warm.

Hours later Clara woke up and yawned stretching.

Lyon and Rogue woke up and were making dinner for her.

The amazing smell of their cooking woke her up and she yawned before rolling to her feet.

Sting already gone downstairs to whip something the three of them to eat. Laxus remain asleep while gripping her hip.

Clara snuck out of bed and went to take a shower.

Rogue and Lyon made shrimp scampi and mashed potatoes with gravy.

“Evening guys,”she said at the doorway. Serulean rubbed the rest of the sleep in her eyes as she found a seat.

Sting finished making rice with a side of chicken covered in creamy mushroom sauce.  
Laxus woke up from the vacancy in the bed and heard the sound of showering. 

Clara got in and turned on the water and started to wash her body.

Rogue and Lyon smiled at her as they put their food on plates for them and for her.  
“Evening Serulean,” they said to her.

“This smells really nice,”she smiled, “But I should’ve cooked to makeup for yesterday. At Least that's what good girlfriends do.”

He watches her at the bathroom door for a moment.

Clara then started singing in the shower rinsing off her body.

Rogue and Lyon sighed.  
“It's ok Serulean. I forgive you. Please don't think about it anymore,” Rogue said to her.

Serulean nods and eats. 

He walks over and took of his shorts before stepping in hugging her.  
“Evenin,”he said.

Clara blushed beet red looking up at him.  
“Evening Laxus,” she said blushing.

Lyon and Rogue sat down and started eating their food as well.

Serulean felt satisfied from the hot meal. She left not one bite but was full when she finished. 

He nuzzled at her neck and grope her body but then he heard Sting's voice from downstairs.   
“Dinners ready,”he called,”Hurry up before it gets cold!”

“B-but I wanna have some alone time with Laxus!” Clara yelled from the shower.

Lyon and Rogue soon finished their meals and washed the dishes.

Laxus tried to hold a laugh but it was already too late. Sting shrugged and laughed too.  
He already set the plates on the table but tried to keep the food warm.

Serulean took the last drop of her drink before cleaning it and leaving the kitchen. She thought to take a bubble bath.

Clara blushed as she rubbed Laxus’s arm muscles and his abs.  
“You sure are ripped Laxus!”

Lyon said goodbye for now since he had to go on a mission. Rogue followed her into the bathroom.

She kissed him goodbye then start the water in the bathroom. She didn't forget to put her favorite oils and bubbles into her tub but she did forget Rogue was changing behind her.

He smirks and hoist her against the cool wall.  
“I know,”he grinned, “That's because it's just for you.”  
Laxus’s body pressed against hers then he kissed at her face and throat.

Clara started to moan softly wrapping her legs around his waist.

Rogue tapped her shoulder kissing it as he got naked.

Serulean yelped and her eyes grew wide to see his full size in the light but she calmed down with a laugh.   
“Doing it all over again?,”she joked,”I tried to bathe to get clean babe!”

He ate her soaked body with lust and greed. Every ounce he take he could hear her sweet moans. 

Clara mewled some more as she arched her back.

Rogue chuckled licking the shell of her ear.  
“I know sweetie but I want you right now.”

Serulean winced as her spine shook. She didn't hesitate to remove her clothes and stand nude in front of him. She stepped backwards into the tub and lead him in by his wrists.

His sex throbbed painfully and he didn't hesitate to put himself into her entrance. 

Clara whimpered as she arched her back raking her nails down his shoulders.

Rogue got in the tub and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed the back of her neck.

The water and suds already fill beneath her ribs so she turned the water off before enjoying the warmth and butterfly kisses sprinkling her back.

“Mm!,”he responded. His mouth was too busy sucking tweaking one of her nipples between his teeth.

Clara groaned as she gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

Rogue went down her back placing hickeys and kisses here and there.

“Rogue…,”she sighed,”This feels...so nice.”

His hips moved upwards pumping his hard member in her.

“Oh Laxus ugh!” Clara moaned as her back hit the shower wall.

Rogue growled then groped her boobs roughly in his hands.

Serulean sighed and whimpered. She wanted nothing more than for him to go nonstop.

He panted heavily as he pumped her nonstop. 

Clara moaned arching her back.

Rogue nipped her ears nibbling on the lobes.

“R-Rogue, “she moaned. 

“Damn, you feel so good!!,”he growled. 

Clara whimpered in response as she scratched his shoulders.

Rogue smirked then slapped her butt cheeks groping them.

She yelps but grin spread across her face as she turned to face him. Her eyes were already fogged with lust.

He gave her throat more lovebites as keep thrusting. 

Clara moaned and released all around him.

Rogue kissed her all over her face and rubbed her clit.

She kissed back and reached deep in the water for his member. 

He grunts then crashed his orgasm with hers afterwards. 

Clara panted and whimpered.

Rogue smirked. Before she could he rammed his dick inside her.

Serulean gasped.   
“N-No fair!,”she whimpered.

He pulls himself out then turned off the water. Laxus grabbed a towel for Clara and wraps it around her. 

Clara dried herself off and put one of Sting’s t shirts on.

Rogue grinned as he backed her against the shower wall and slammed deeper into her.

“Rogue! Oh Rogue!,”She moaned loudly and clinged at his shoulders. 

Laxus threw on some shorts.

Clara walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table.

Rogue grunted as he pounded into her faster and harder.

“Took you guys long enough “Sting said crossing his arms, “I let it as warm as I can while you guys took your sweet time.”

“Faster Rogue! Mmpf! F-Faster!”

Clara blushed beet red and mumbled a sorry looking away from him.

Rogue growled as he picked up his pace going faster into her thrusting wildly.

He smiles and caressed her chin to reassure her that he wasn't mad.  
“Don't worry,”he smirks, “I'm sure there are ways you can make it up to me!”

SeruleanSerulean cried his name several times over.

Clara blushed and started eating her food.  
“Sting I have no clothes here.”

Rogue hit her g spot then orgasmed into her womb.

Her orgasmed serviced and she moaned at his ear.

“Don't worry, I'll get you some. Just wear mines, it looks good on you anyways.”  
Laxus pouts with jealousy. 

Clara blushed a light pink and nodded kissing Laxus’s cheek.

Rogue panted and pulled out of her turning the water off drying himself off.

Sting just laughed as Laxus turned pleased. 

Serulean found her towel and headed out after she dried herself. 

Clara continued eating her food.

Rogue got dressed and went to go make some food. Lyon came and showed up.

 

Serulean grabbed her underclothes first and slipped them on under her towel that held her chest. She threw on a tshirt and some shorts next and dried her hair.

Laxus sat down after making his plate and ate next to Clara. 

Clara finished eating until some food slid down in her shirt and she picked some up off the floor showing her butt cheeks.

Rogue saw Lyon come into her house and he smiled at him as Lyon snuck up behind her and groped her butt cheeks.

“Lyon!,”she gasped then laughed as pretend to punch him.

The boys stared. Sting was first to reach and pinch at her butt.

Clara squeaked and yelped.  
“S-Sting!”

Rogue smirked and groped her boobs roughly while Lyon slapped her butt cheeks.

He laughed then snuck a good slap on her ass. 

Serulean yelped then whine, “G-Guys knock it off!”

Clara started to moan softly.  
“Guys I'm getting horny.”

Rogue and Lyon smirked sighed then stopped kissing her cheeks rubbing her hips.

“You guys put a number on me. I should take a break!”  
Serulean tossed her towel away and went in the kitchen for a drink.

The boys didn't have to say anything. Sting grabbed her waist and grind her from behind. Laxus got up and groped her chest and kissed her roughly. 

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed their crotches.

Rogue and Lyon sat down and started eating the food and drank their drinks.

They responded with grunts.  
Sting took her ear between his teeth, tugging and teasing it. Laxus broke the kiss and kissed at her jaw and neck instead.

“I'm going to have to head to the store later,”Serulean answered, “for some ingredients to one of my potions. I make some all the time before a go back on missions.”

Clara moaned and mewled shuddering in delight.

Rogue and Lyon nodded.  
“We’re going on every single mission with you,” they said to her.

The End


End file.
